1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display method, a program, and a recording medium, and, in particular, to a display apparatus, a display method, a program, and a recording medium with which desired data can be easily obtained.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the wide use of digital still cameras or the like, for example, it has been easy to save shot images as data items. Accordingly, users save a large number of shot images in personal computers or the like, and, for example, the users often enjoy displaying the images on displays.
Additionally, recently, the wide use of search engines has been remarkable. For example, a search engine has been developed, which searches image data items or the like using a natural language. Another search engine has also been developed, which searches data items of images that are similar to an input image (for example, see United States Patent Application Publication No. 20050166149).
Such search engines, for example, search data items of images that are most similar to an input image from among images accumulated in advance to obtain searched image data items, and display the searched image data items.